Lost Memories
by Eru Heiwajima
Summary: Izaya hilang ingatan tapi tidak ada bekas luka di kepalanya. Lalu mengapa ia bisa hilang ingatan? Celty pun membantunya. Siapakah dalangnya? / WARNING: Guest Star!


Lost Memories

© Narita Ryohgo

**Warning: Guest Star, Etc. **

IZAYA POV

Namaku adalah Izaya Orihara. Aku menyukai ketenangan dan takut berada di dekat manusia, entah kenapa aku merasa mereka adalah orang jahat. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di rumah seterusnya tapi aku heran mengapa ada seorang gadis tinggal bersamaku? Aku kan belum menikah, siapa dia?

"E-Etto, k-kau siapa?" Aku bertanya padanya dengan takut-takut karena tatapannya begitu tajam padaku.

"Hah? Kau Izaya, kan?" dia bertanya padaku dengan tatapan bingung. Aku langsung mengangguk dengan cepat.

'Tubuhnya memang Izaya tapi sifat brengseknya menghilang. Apa yang terjadi padanya?' batinnya.

"A-Ano... kau tidak jahat, kan? Siapa namamu?" tanyaku yang kembali bertanya karena dia hanya diam. Aku memainkan jariku secara teratur.

Dia terdiam sejenak,"...Namaku Namie Yagiri. Dan tentu saja aku tidak jahat." ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya dan tatapannya yang tadi tajam kini berubah menjadi luluh.

"S-Salam kenal, Yagiri-san. Tapi aku ingin bertanya, aku punya hubungan apa dengan anda?" Aku bertanya dengan sopan. Dia kembali bingung.

'Sepertinya dia hilang ingatan. Wah... aku tak menyangka,' Batin Namie, ia pun langsung menarik tanganku ke sofa dan membuatku duduk disitu tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku menjadi takut dibuatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu sebelumnya?" dia bertanya.

"E-Eh? Aku tidak begitu ingat tapi tadi aku terbangun di sebuah tempat lalu aku langsung pulang kesini walau ada orang aneh yang tiba-tiba melempar mesin minuman ke arahku." jelasku. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar ceritaku.

"Aku ingin memeriksamu hanya saja aku tak bawa satupun alat dokter kesini." ucapnya, ia menatapku dengan tatapan iba. Ini sebenarnya adalah hal bagus untuk Namie karena ia takkan mendengar celotehan Izaya yang brengsek tetapi harus melihat Izaya yang seperti ini, itu bahkan lebih menyebalkan.

"Yagiri-san begitu baik tapi aku baik-baik saja kok." aku tersenyum kepadanya. Dia hanya diam.

Aku tidak mengerti mengapa ia bersembunyi saat mendengar bel berbunyi. Aku yang tadi melihat kearahnya, kini berjalan menuju pintu untuk membukanya walau aku sedikit takut kalau-kalau itu adalah orang jahat. Aku pun membuka pintu perlahan dan terlihat seorang gadis berpakaian serba hitam dan memakai helm bertelinga kucing. Itu mengingatkanku pada sesuatu.

END IZAYA POV

"E-Etto, anda siapa ya?" tanya Izaya dengan sopan. Ia menggaruki pipinya pelan sambil tersenyum canggung pada orang itu. Lalu, Izaya melihatnya mengetik pada sebuah PDA dan menunjukkan apa yang ia ketik kepadaku.

'Hah? Kau tidak ingat? Aku Celty.'

Izaya menggeleng dengan cepat,"A-Aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa anda. Ada perlu apa kemari?" tanya Izaya.

Celty mengetik lagi,'Tadi kau menelfonku untuk datang ke Apartemenmu. Kau bilang kau punya pekerjaan untukku.'

"Eh?" Izaya sedikit terkejut, ia memperhatikan Celty bingung,"aku tidak ingat sudah menelfonmu. Lagipula aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu." jelasnya.

'Kau hilang ingatan!?'

"Entahlah aku tidak tahu tapi aku merasa ada yang aneh pada diriku." jawab Izaya, ia menggaruki rambutnya yang tidak gatal lalu tersenyum canggung.

Tanpa bertanya lagi, Celty menarik tangan Izaya dan membawanya keluar Apartemen. Mereka kini berdiri di depan kuda milik Celty. Tak lupa, Celty membuatkan helm untuk Izaya lalu menyuruh pria itu untuk naik. Awalnya Izaya sedikit takut tetapi ia menurut saja. Celty pun naik dan mulai melajukan kudanya. Ia akan membawa Izaya ke Shinra.

...

'Jadi, Shinra? Apa Izaya benar-benar hilang ingatan?' tanya Celty lewat PDA-nya.

Shinra tampak ragu,"Aku tak melihat ada bekas benturan apapun dikepalanya. Dia juga tidak terlihat terluka tapi Izaya-kun benar-benar berbeda. Dia terlihat lebih menyedihkan." jelas Shinra.

"J-Jahat! Aku tidak menyedihkan!" sela Izaya yang tidak terima dengan perkataan Shinra. Ia merengutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya.

"Eh? Maaf, Izaya-kun." Shinra tersenyum sambil menggaruki rambutnya yang tidak gatal.

Celty pun menggeleng pelan lalu ia pun mengetik,'Apa yang terjadi sesudah kau menelfonku, Izaya?'

"A-Aku tidak ingat," Izaya pun menunduk,"tapi aku ingat tempat yang terakhir kali aku kunjungi." sambungnya. Izaya mendongakkan kepalanya.

'Oh. Sepertinya tempat itu adalah jawabannya. Tolong tunjukkan aku arah ke tempat itu.' Izaya mengangguk setelah membaca yang di tulis oleh Celty.

'Shinra... aku akan pergi.'

"Yah, berhati-hatilah, Celty. Dan jika Shizuo-kun memulai kekerasan dengan Izaya-kun. Tolong jelaskan padanya." ucap Shinra, dia tersenyum sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia begitu khawatir dengan mereka.

"Etto, Celty-san... sebenarnya aku yang asli itu, bagaimana ya?" tanya Izaya, dia penasaran dengan dirinya yang asli sampai-sampai ia di tolong seperti ini. Tetapi Izaya tak dapat jawaban, Celty hanya fokus mengendarai motor Kudanya. Pria berambut hitam itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, ia akan segera mengetahui sifatnya yang asli, dia berharap dirinya yang asli baik tapi kemungkinan buruk juga tidak bisa dielakkan. Tapi bisa saja sangat buruk.

Celty yang mengendarai motor Kudanya itu kebetulan menangkap sosok Shizuo. Sebelum ia melihat Izaya di sampingnya akan lebih baik jika ia menjelaskan lebih dulu tetapi saat Celty mendekat pria itu sudah diambang kemarahan.

"I-za-ya-kun... yo!" pria berambut blonde itu menarik tiang rambu jalanan dan siap untuk menghantamnya ke kepala Izaya. Dia menyeringai lebar, siap membunuh dengan senang hati.

'Shizuo! Tunggu!'

"Kyaa! Orang yang tadi! J-Jangan membunuhku. Aku hanya orang lemah." Izaya memeluk Celty dengan erat, kepalanya ia nolehkan ke arah lain sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia ketakutan, tubuhnya bergetar.

"Kenapa, Celty? Tidak biasanya kau mau membawa si brengsek ini?" tanya Shizuo. Ia menoleh kearah wanita tanpa kepala itu.

'Ini bukan Izaya yang kau kenal! Dia hilang ingatan. Jadi aku ingin membantunya menyembuhkan penyakit ini!'

Shizuo pun menoleh kearah Izaya yang masih ketakutan,"Hah... dia tetap terlihat sama. Menjijikkan dan pecundang. Tch. Aku tunggu Izaya yang asli kembali." ucap Shizuo, dia menanamkan lagi tiang itu.

'Kau tak ingin membantu?'

"Akan lebih baik jika aku tak ikut. Aku pergi dulu, Celty." Shizuo pun mengeluarkan rokoknya. Lalu ia berjalan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Celty menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu kembali mengendarai motor Kudanya menuju ke tempat yang Izaya beritahu. Sebenarnya ia tidak menyukai Izaya tapi jika Izaya yang ini dibiarkan, ia tak tega melihatnya kebingungan karena menerima banyak telepon dari orang-orang yang sering meminta informasi padanya.

Akhirnya, mereka pun sampai di tempat yang Izaya tunjukkan. Mereka berdua pun turun dari motor Kuda Celty. Lalu mencari-cari sesuatu yang membuat Izaya sampai lupa ingatan.

"Miuww!" Celty dan Izaya pun menoleh saat mendengar suara kucing yang terdengar seperti ketakutan. Izaya pun mendekati kucing itu dan mengangkatnya lalu mengelus kepalanya. "Miuw?" Kucing kecil tadi pun berubah menjadi seorang gadis yang tidak memakai sehelai benang pun.

"E-Eh?" wajah Izaya memerah, ia langsung melelaskan gadis itu dari gendongannya. Celty terkejut, ia langsung menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menutupi tubuh gadis itu.

"HUAA! Neko benci pakaian!" rengek sang gadis yang melihat tubuhnya sudah ditutupi oleh pakaian ketat berwarna hitam pekat.

'Siapa kau!? Kenapa kau bisa menjadi Kucing?'

"HUAA! Neko tidak mengerti yang kamu pegang itu. Neko juga tidak mengerti bacaannya!"

Celty pun melambai-lambai tangannya pada Izaya untuk mendekat. Pria berambut hitam itu langsung mendekat dan tersenyum pada Celty. "Ada apa, Celty-san?"

'Tanyakan padanya. Mungkin ia tahu sesuatu.'

Izaya mengangguk. "Mmm, Neko-san? Apa anda tahu kejadian yang telah membuat seorang pria hilang ingatan. Tempatnya disini lho." tanya Izaya.

"Iya! Neko tau karena Neko yang sudah hilangin ingatannya kamu." jawab Neko. Ia tampak antusias.

"Eh!? K-Kenapa?" tanya Izaya.

"Karena kamu jahat."

**FLASHBACK: ON **

"Wah, wah. Ada manusia menarik disini sepertinya korban pemerkosaan." ucap Izaya, ia terkekeh kecil.

"Neko bukan korban pemerkosaan!" teriak Neko tidak terima.

"Tapi kau tak mungkin telanjang begini, kan?" goda Izaya.

"Aku ini seekor kucing. Jadi tidak suka pakai baju!" jelas Neko.

Izaya pun menyeringai tipis,"Kalau begitu, aku ingin lihat."

Neko pun langsung berubah menjadi seekor kucing kecil. Lalu, kembali lagi ke wujud semula.

"Hey, Neko-chan? Kau tahu kan aku ini laki-laki?" tanya Izaya.

Neko hanya mengangguk.

"Aku bisa saja memperkosamu sekarang." ujar pria itu terang-terangan. Ia berjalan semakin mendekati Neko. Lalu, ia pun memegang kedua bahu gadis itu.

"Kyaa! Neko hanya milik Shiro!" Neko pun mendorong Izaya. Lalu ia pun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghilangkan ingatan Izaya. Dia pun kembali ke wujud kucing dan bersembunyi di sebuah tempat.

**FLASHBACK: OFF **

"E-Eh? M-Masa aku sebejat itu? T-Tapi itu juga salah Neko-chan sendiri." Izaya sedikit menunduk karena malu.

Neko menatap Izaya tajam,"Aku tidak suka dengan kamu!"

"Baiklah. Bagiku tidak masalah kok tapi bolehkah ingatanku di kembalikan?" pinta Izaya. Dia tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak. Nanti kamu jahat lagi!"

Izaya menggeleng cepat,"Tidak kok! Aku akan berikan sesuatu yang Neko-chan suka, jika ingatanku kau kembalikan." ujarnya.

"Mmm," Neko pun tampak ragu tapi perutnya begitu lapar,"baiklah. Aku ingin makan daging sebagai imbalannya."

"Setuju."

Neko pun menggunakan kekuatannya lagi. Ia pun mengembalikan ingatan Izaya yang tadi sempat menghilang karena kekuatannya.

"Oh, hai, Neko-chan~ terimakasih lho. Sudah mengembalikan ingatanku." ucap Izaya menyeringai tipis. "Baju yang bagus dan mengingatkanku pada seseorang."

Celty yang daritadi hanya diam pun kini mendekati mereka berdua. 'Kau begitu bejat, Izaya.'

"Woah, jahat sekali. Aku hanya berperilaku seperti manusia biasanya kok, heh." Izaya menyeringai tipis lagi.

Celty tidak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi tentang buruknya perilaku Izaya. Dia langsung pergi dengan kereta Kudanya tanpa berpamitan. Ia kesal lagi dengan pria itu.

"Baiklah. Neko ingin makan daging!"

"Ayo, ikut aku."

...

"N-Neko-chan! Kau makan berapa banyak?" tanya Izaya. Ia menatap ngeri piring-piring yang tadinya berisi daging kini telah kosong dalam sekejap.

"Neko lapar sekali."

"Hah, dasar kucing."

**THE END **

NOTE: **Guest Star **from Anime K Project, Neko.

Thanks for reading.

RnR?


End file.
